For the purpose of reducing power consumption of display devices, the conventional technologies provide Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) with a Graphic Random Access Memory (GRAM) architecture, which is arranged on a data drive circuit. As the GRAM in the conventional technologies is generally formed on the data drive circuit in the form of a printed circuit, the area of the data drive circuit will therefore be increased, which is adversary to the light-weighting and thinning of the display devices.